


Heritage of Madness

by KINGBeerZ



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ashnard's A+ Parenting, Identity Reveal, M/M, Sword and Sorcery Boyfriends, mentions of torture, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGBeerZ/pseuds/KINGBeerZ
Summary: A conversation and revelation that could have been during the battle against the Mad King of Daien.





	Heritage of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I have never written anything for Ike/Soren, considering that they are my OTP I feel I should be ashamed. Here the pairing takes a bit more of a backseat though. Well I hope everyone who decides to read this enjoys it.

Ashnard’s sword flashed in the sunlight, its enormous length and wicked edges bearing down towards Ike, the young general had been knocked onto his back by the force of the wind blown from Rajaion’s wings. Ragnell rose to try and ward off the blow as the mad king and his enormous mount bore down, an insane grin splitting the king’s face. 

The blow was knocked off course at the last moment as a great funnel of wind rose around Ashnard, his mount floundered in the air before plummeting to the ground. Of course no weapon, save those of divine origin, could harm Ashnard through his armour. Still the unexpected attack caught him off guard and irritated him. 

Ashnard quickly spotted the cause of his duel’s interference. Now standing between him and Gawain’s son was a mage in dark robes. The mage was helping Gawain’s son to his feet, his face painted with the deepest concern. There was something oddly familiar about the young man, yet the King could not say exactly how. A moment later the mage turned to face Ashnard

“You will not hurt Ike. I’ll kill you before you can touch him.” The mage declared, winds howling and whipping around him, spell tome aglow with magic power. To many such a display of magical power would be intimidating, yet to Ashnard it was hilarious.

“Heehehehee, you insect. Your spells won’t be able to scratch me through this divine armour.” Ashnard laughed at the mage.

“We’ll see.” The mage smirked and chanted for a moment before another mighty gale rose from his tornado tome. Rajaion shrieked as blades of air cut into his flesh but Ashnard simply laughed harder as the wind failed to so much as ruffle his hair.

“Wheeeheehee. Do you see now boy, how pointless this is? Oh well, Rajaion, go eat that nuisance.” The Mad King commanded, digging his armoured boots harshly into his mount’s sides. Rajaion started to lumber forward, and the mage took half a step back.

“Soren, no!” Gawain’s son cried, throwing his arms around the mage and placing his body between Rajaion and the boy.

_What a disappointment. I wanted to fight Gawain’s son but he’ll just let himself be killed by Rajaion._ The king reflected. Yet a moment later Rajaion stopped, large nostrils flaring in the air as he sniffed.

“What are you doing!? Go kill them!” Ashnard demanded, yet Rajaion would not move. Ashnard looked down at his frozen mount, its sides were streaked with blood and heaved with every breath. _Maybe Izuka gave Rajaion too big a dose of the drug…_.

“Soren, go. You can’t hurt him, leave him to me.”

“No Ike. I couldn’t stand by you to fight the Black Knight, I won’t leave you again!” The Mad King looked up and saw Gawain’s son trying to force the mage back away from the fight. Desperation coloured the voices of the pair. 

“Soren, leave!” Gawain’s son shouted. 

Soren… The name was familiar too, yet Ashnard couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Rajaion shrieked loudly. The pained cry jogged Ashnard’s memory, and at the truth surfacing he couldn’t help but break into another bout of laughter.

“Soren, hmm. Is that why you won’t attack Rajaion? Don’t want to hurt your nephew?” He taunted the dragon who seemed to be struggling against himself.

“I thought you would have died by now! What a surprise to see you here, and grown so much stronger too!” Ashnard called out.

“I’m not dead by a long shot Ashnard, and I swear I will cut you down!” Gawain’s son shouted, brandishing Ragnell. Ashnard casually waved his hand in dismissal.

“I’m not talking to you. I’m talking to my son.” The swordsman simply looked confused at his statement, but he saw his son stiffen beside him. “When you didn’t inherit any useful abilities from your mother I tossed you out. Yet now… maybe I was hasty in my judgement. Well Soren, would you like to join me, I’ll need men of skill in my new world.”

“Soren, what’s he talking about?” Gawain’s son asked Soren. 

“It’s nothing Ike. The delusions of a madman.” Soren replied unconvincingly.

“Madman? Heheheheh, maybe so. But not stupid. After giving birth Almehda lost all her power, cursed by the goddess or something. All for a babe with no special powers at all. Still, I did get Rajaion out of it.” Ashnard stroked his mount’s flank. “So keen to gallantly rush off to save his imperiled sister and her child! Hah! The idiot.”

Ashnard noticed his son had gone quiet, even the winds formerly raging around him had died down.   
“So you claim that you’re the reason Soren had to suffer like he did? Do you know what he went through? You sent your own child to be hated and tortured by the world!” Gawain’s son furiously shouted at him.

“Tortured, hated, yes. But he survived, I didn’t intend this, but I have to say I am pleased with the outcome. You prove my truth, my son. That the strong will survive no matter what. Heeheehee, the new world will be glorious!” Ashnard ranted jubilantly. _today has turned out so much more interestingly than I thought it would._. 

“No. You can’t just abandon and reclaim him like that.” Gawain’s son answered back, before turning to Soren. “Soren, don’t let him get in your head. I know you. You’re better than him, no matter what he says.” Ashnard saw his son close his eyes for a moment and take a deep breath.

“Thank you, Ike.” Soren whispered. “Mad King Ashnard, no matter what you may claim today, Ike and I will end you. Are you ready to die?” He asked, raising his spell tome as furious winds started rushing about him once again. 

A demented grin covered Ashnard’s face, and he brandished Gurgurant at the two standing before him. “Oh my son, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
